Este Corazón
by tpiapiac
Summary: Elena was a happy girl - until the time. After the tragic death of her mother she locked inside herself. Her best friend - Stefan Salvatore left her alone in her pain. For four years, trying to stay alive, but Stefan's nastiness overwhelmed her. However the guy doing it, because secretly still loves her as she never find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is next short story. It will have two chapters.**

**My inspiration were songs (of course). This time band RBD (unfortunately it no longer exist). 'I use' sons: "Este corazon", "Salva me", "Algun dia" and my favourite: "No digas nada".**

**All humans: Stefan and Damon are brothers; Damon and Bonnie are the couple; Rebekah, Caroline (blondes are friends), Bonnie are cheerleaders, Lexi is Stefan's and Elena's friend. Stefan and Elena were friends before her mother's death (almost 4 years ago). Now their contact is difficult. Stefan is captain of school's football team. Matt is Elena's friend. Tyler is an asshole.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Day before Prom**

**Elena's POV:**

- Watch out! - somebody hits me of his arm and my all books just fell down from my hands. I squatted to recollect them from the ground. I didn't see his face but I knew that was Stefan. I'm so sure that he also had no idea who was the person on his way. I still cannot believe that he changed so much. A few years ago, after situation like this he would have stopped and help me, but not today. Now he's the captain of school's football team, so he don't speak with people like me. He didn't turn around and walked away through the corridor.

- Are you okay? - I looked up. Matt. He also was in a team. Footballer, goalkepper. Last year he was the captain, but Stefan was better and more famous so the choice for others players was simple...

- Yes, thank you.

- Don't pay attention to him. He's an asshole.

- I don't - I said to him. I loved Matt but only as a good friend. He was irreplaceable if I wanted to talk with someone.

- Are you sure. You don't look fine - he said with compassion in his voice.

- I'm okay - I told to him. I lied. I wasn't fine. It still hurts. His, Stefan's indifference and superiority. He thought that as captain of squad he can do anything what he wanted. His mistake. I don't have a grief to him. He chose the simplest way. Just went away, left me alone with my broken heart. I was mad but not for him, only just for myself.

Also tomorrow at the day of senior prom I won't celebrate. The next day it's the anniversary of my mother's death so, it'll be the bad day for me.

Matt went to the classroom. I did the same. I took up my desk and prepared myself to lesson - the last one at the day.

Stefan sat opposite of me. I felt his eyes on my body, but I was too scared to look at him too.

- So, Elena... Have you got any dress for this big party or you will come in sports clothes like always? - I heard Tyler Lockwood's voice and saw his foolish smirk. Almost all class laughed.

- Let me see… - I hated him. He always could find the way to do something bad for me… - I will be in my dress if you take off yours - I said and people around me and him laughed from my joke. His smile disappeared and then I turn onto the board.

After school I was walking to home alone but not long... After a few minutes beside me I saw smiling face of my best friend Bonnie. I know her from the childhood. We were the best friends and still we are.

- So you will come tomorrow?

- Where? - I asked her. She knew and remember the moment when I told to her that I'm not interesting of dances, loud music or anything like that... I wanted to take my warm blanket, take a book and read it all night.

- Please - she begged me. - Damon told that he want to go with me, but he's still in Atlanta and unfortunately he can be late.

- It means that you're a single for one night - I joked and she laughed to me.

- That's right. So, what about you? Maybe you... - I stopped her.

- Me what? Should wear my mini-dress and be hot for one night? - I told with irony in my voice. Bonnie didn't say anything, just nodded - No, thank you...

- You should be there tomorrow. I know what you feel to Stefan and also know that he loves you too but he's too scared to admit it.

- Stop... Just stop talking about him. He's the least important thing for my disagree. We both know what tomorrow means to me. Is the fourth anniversary of my mother's funeral and I can't think that I could have fun in this day. Just it. I hope that you understand me - I said.

- No! Elena! - she shouted. - I know what you will do tomorrow. You'll lock in your bedroom and will cry all night to the late morning. Then you will be too tired for anything so go to sleep. You will wake up at the night and blah, blah… Blah… Unfortunately for you, great for me I can't let you die in home alone. Sorry.

- What does it means?

- It means that I'll be with you tomorrow. Both singles and hot women, will dance and drinking punch with vodka from Matt's hip-flask. I hope that you still have that black dress with bare back...

- I do. Do you want to borrow it?

- Of course not... You will wear it.

- What?! Never! I can go with you but I, myself will decide what to wear...

- Yeah, yeah, yeah...

**The prom day**

So…I was wearing the coffee-black dress to the thigh. She ordered me to spread shimmering body lotion my legs, shoulders, back and décolleté. I had do simple hairstyle. First, I tied my hair in a ponytail. Then I turned around my haircut and the same I created a topknot. A few strands slid and fell on my face. I had a big problem with shoes. I found Black high-heels from Christian Louboutin but if I'll wear them I will look like a giraffe… In the end, in fact I wore them.

Bonnie also had a black dress but her had a covered, long sleeves. She was wearing red high-heels which stood out from the rest her clothes.

- You looks like small devil – I joked.

- Are you talking to me you leggy hot girl?

- Haha… Really funny.

I asked my aunt if she would take us: me and Bonnie to school. She agreed. We went out from the house and waited for Jenna. She drove us to school for fifteen minutes. We was standing beside enter but we didn't go inside. I stood in the place and couldn't move. Bonnie gazed me curiously.

- What's with you?

- I lied to you – I began to speak. – I didn't want to be here because of two reasons… First of all, y mother but you were right for the second one.

- Stefan? – she asked me. I nodded.

- Don't worry. Will be okay with it. Maybe won't dance with him but you have to be strong for yourself – she told. I smiled to her. Knew that friend has totally right.

Gym was very nicely decorated. Wreaths of white and red flowers wrapped around the entrance. The inside was louder and crowded than I imagined. Still there was plenty of space, but there are a lot more people than I thought.

Going down the hall I heard like my shoes were knocked on the floor. In the gym this sound disappeared. Fast music fits more to disco than the ball was drowning all.

Balloons were suspended from the ceiling – were white and red like a flowers but also what surprised me, a one part was black…

I went inside. Immediately several people looked in my direction. Nonnie said it looked good. Jenna is also confirmed.

- Why they stared at me so long? – I asked my friend but when I didn't hear anything and I turn around I found out that I'm alone… Bonnie disappeared! I wasn't looking her. I went in the direction of Matthew. He stood near the tables where one of the them on the top was a huge bowl of cherry's punch. When nobody was looking, he added into his glass some alcohol.

- Wow Elena! You looks so gorgeous – he said. I flushed.

- Thank you. Can I something to drink? – I asked him and I had a hope that he understood what I wanted. He did. Poured me some vodka into my punch – Thanks again. I said but then I saw beautiful green eyes opposite of my side. I turned around and wanted to go out but then I ran into a Bonnie.

- Everything is all right? – she asked with concern. I nodded but I told her that I need fresh air because in the gym was very stuffy. I passed her and went outside.

**Bonnie's POV:**

A few minutes after Elena's leaving, I heard a voice behind me. Male baritone, which I knew but I did not know to whom it belongs. I turned and saw Stefan! It was really weird because we rarely talk to each other.

- Hi – he started nicely.

- Why we are talking?

- I wanted to ask you about one thing… - I raised my eyebrows.

- What? – hurried him.

- I'm the captain of football team but also I'm in the school council and because of it I wanted to ask you with who are you here today?

- With Elena – I replied more and more angry…

- Yes, but I mean who's the girl in black dress. You talked with her earlier – I stared at him and was really shocked! He didn't recognize her!

- Are you serious? – I told with sarcasm in my voice. Didn't wait for his answer I passed him and went to the dance-floor with Matt.

**Elena's POV:**

I went outside and took deep breath. I circled the building and sat down on a wooden bench in front of the forest. I listened to the sound of the wind and the sound of flowing water nearby - splash of water in Wickery river.

I closed my eyes for the moment but when I heard creaking wood beside me I opened them quickly. I saw Lexi, Stefan's good friend. she was nice to me earlier but when my and Stefan's roads sold out, we stop talk with each other.

- It's really nice night – she said and gazed the stars.

- That's right – I replied – Why are you here? – I asked her.

- Why not?

- You don't even like me – I opined.

- Why do you think that? Because I'm cheerleader?

- I don't know. You shouldn't be with Stefan now?

- I'm not here with him – she told honestly.

- Och… I'm sorry. I didn't know that you broke up… - I said, and after a while I realized how it sounded.

- We never be together! – I gazed her with shock.

- I thought that you were… I'm sorry, my mistake – apologized her.

- Right, Stefan is really handsome but he is love with somebody. I don't know. He talked about this only with Rebekah, and by the way, he invited her on this prom.

- Never mind – I said but inside I felt crushed. I loved him so long… I still feel something to him.

- So… why you are here, alone?

- Fresh air.

- So, why are you crying? I'm sorry, it's not my business…

- Tomorrow is the fourth anniversary of my mom's death. I cannot just enjoy of this day.

- I'm sorry. Are you mad? For Stefan? He left you in the hardest time in your life. You had to feel something for him.

- No… No, I'm not for. It's silly but I was love with him. Now I know that my feelings were a stupid fairytales. I'm free now, but I'm angry for myself because I lost my time for him. I had a hope that he will come back to me and let me cry on his shoulder. I was foolish.

**Stefan's POV:**

I had a pack of cigarettes in the pocket of my pants. I needed to smoke one. I went outside and passed the entrance. I circled the school and stood on the other side, where nobody could see me.

I pulled out a cigarette, put the filter in your mouth and I was about to ignite it with a lighter, when I heard the voice of Lexi. I turned and saw that she was sitting on a bench with this beautiful girl for the Bonnie didn't want to talk.

I thought that's a great moment to meet her. I went closer them and when brunette start talking about me I realized who is she!

- Oh my god! - I talk to myself and hid behind the wall. I was hearing all their conversation.

_- You are angry for him for that?_

_- As I said. I have no regret to him, because why should I have? I'm not strong to withstand this odium. Sorrow is bad thing. I don't want feel this nevermore. – I listened her words. _She was damaged, exhausted and I was so selfish to think that I cannot be beside her because I will love her more and more and everyday more...

_Do you love him?_ - I strained all the senses to find out what is the answer to this question.

_No._ - I felt that my heart in that moment is breaking on a thousand little parts. I repeated to myself that this is not true. I'm disappointed her and it annihilating me.

_Or maybe… A little bit – _Elena said_ - This is that kind of love what no one can just forget but I cannot love him. He hates me and I don't know why. I cannot be a prisoner in my own heart. No more…_

- I understand… Sorry, but I have to go inside. I'm frozen… Want you come with me? – she shook her head. Lexi passed me and didn't notices that I eavesdropped. I took one deep breath and came out of the closet. Elena sat her back to me. I walked over to her and I cleared my throat so that drew attention to me. She looked in my direction and confused. She got out of the place a bit too quickly, staggered and was falling down, but I managed to catch her. Our faces were divided just millimeters. I swallowed saliva from under tongue. I straightened up and free my hug but I still kept my hands on her waist.

- I'm sorry, I have to go - she said, but I didn't let her go.

- Elena ... - I started but she didn't let me finish.

- Please, give me a break. Although today be indifferent of me - I annihilated because of her sincerity. She wanted to calm down but I couldn't leave her.

- Let's talk - I said quietly but still tried to throw my hands from her hips.

- Please, Stefan ... Let me go. It's cold - she said. I blocked her move by my body. He let go of her and took off my jacket, which I founded on her bare shoulders.

- I cannot let you go - I said, not knowing how else to express it I kissed her.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**Hope that you like it. **

**Follow me here, on tumblr and twitter - tpiapiac !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody: readers and writers!**

**As we have a weekend I want to share with you another part of my 1shot story "Este corazón"****_. _**

**This one is shorter than the first part but I wonder about next and one with another ending - could be more 'hot'. If you want more informations: follow me on twitter and tumblr (tpiapiac)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

- Why did you do that – She asked me after she was freed from my grasp. She was horrified by what had happened between us. I saw it in her eyes. But it doesn't change the fact that I could feel magical tension between me and her. I licked my lips - I felt on them fruity taste of her protective lipstick.

- I… - I couldn't say anything. I wanted do it again. Taste her face again, hug by my arms and smell her wonderful, sweat perfumes.

- You what… After all those years you think that I waited for you. For my friend I mean… - she corrected herself – I've changed. I hope that you noticed it.

- I'm so sorry. I know what you felt after my… My dishonest moment. I was blind, didn't want see that you had a troubles…

- Are you kidding me? It passed four years… Since this time you didn't talk to me, you wasn't my friend. You never asked about my feelings, didn't help to deal with the pain – she screamed. After a few seconds she told – I'm not angry for you… I just… Just think that your behavior now is the next joke and I don't want to feel like this. I don't want to be like this… I'm tired of your hate to me and your listlessness… I was really weary of be your enemy.

- I'm not… Your foe… I couldn't stop this way till this time. Till now… I want you Elena… - I whispered.

- What? – she was confused. Next words stuck in my throat. I was scared. I thought that after I tell to her what I really feel, she will be laugh. I gathered all my forces and started talk.

- I feel that it was my mistake… No! I know that I made many faults. So many wrongs which hurt you. I didn't want to do it. I never meant to cause you pain. Never meant to see your tears. You was my best friend, my first truly love… And I feel that it didn't go away - she gazed me – I still feel something for you. I don't know what it really is, but I hope that is love. I care about you. I want to kiss your soft lips, touch your tender skin – I moved my hands on her shoulders. Finally, I touched her bare back. I stroked her soft skin. I clearly felt her fragile body. I had the impression that she was vulnerable to my touch.

- Why now? Why not before year or two? When I loved you too – she looked me with tears in her big, brown like chocolate eyes.

- I was scared like you right now – I still touched her skinny body. She shocked.

- I'm sorry, I have to go home – she tried to pass me but in the last moment I held on her hand. She stared at me again. – What do you want from me now?

- Two things, please… - I asked with puppy's face. – First of all don't go because of me. You look the most beautiful of all dancers and others visitors. You cannot just go away without dance…

- And the second one?

- This one, after our dance – She looked at what I was doing. She was confused. She didn't think that the dance that I forced on her to be with me. Not letting go of her hand, I headed to the gym where they were almost all the guests.

They always like Elena before were confused. In fact they were me, Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert, the girl which I probably had hated. Of course thy knew everything without this things between me and her. Our tensions and feelings to each other. They had only covers. The rest of this "book" was non-name for them.

They did a place for me and her on the dance floor. DJ had no idea what he should to play for us. Finally he turned on the song by Rihanna: "We found a love" - she rolled her eyes, I smiled for this and whispered to her ear that this one should be our one...

Elena let me to drove her in dance. I did it and was impressed about what we were doing on the dance floor. She was amazing dancers. Her eyes were bright, skin was shining like diamonds, like Bella Cullen's after she become a vampire…

Yes, I watched this shitty movie, because of Rebekah! She's crazy about them!

Elena noticed my smile. She wondered why I was smiling but instead to explain it to her I kissed her naked shoulder. She pulled away from me for a few centimeters. I still kept my hands on her waist so she couldn't escape. But the fear in her eyes gave me food for thought. I didn't have any others stupid steps. Of course I didn't want to scare her but kissing her in front of the whole school to exposed part of the body, it wasn't a wise move.

When Riri's voice trailed off Elena wanted go away from me but I didn't let her go.

- One more, please – puppy's eyes were irreplaceable. I'm really glad that I can use them on her.

- One more and you give me break forever – I looked at her with sad face. I agreed.

Next song was slower. It was Leona Lewis' unreleased one "I miss you missing me", an amazing one about me and Elena. I held her in my arms. I had her in my arms. She kept her hands on my shoulders and I had my hands on her hips. We shot slowly around our axis. She laid her head on my chest and left hand from my left shoulder. Slender fingers touched her hair. Improved lock of hair which slipped and fell on her face. I couldn't resist another dumb reflex. I stroked her stripped clothes back and the fingers of both hands clasped together for what I pushed her to me even more.

She again put her head on my shoulder. Light skin of her neck was drizzled with a delicate floral perfume smell. Every time when I took a breath I breathed that heavenly scent. I couldn't help myself - I slowly slid my head and kissed her on the neck in the hollow of the clavicle.

And this time she didn't push me away. I stopped our dance and took her face in both of my hands.

- Elena, I know what I feel - I told and kissed her with every passion what I could do it - I love you so much - I whispered to her between kisses.

Finally I felt her hands on my back. She pressed on me. Her lips roamed over my face. Touched my body what gave me hope that she didn't lose leftover feelings for me.

Next song was starting. Ellie Goulding "Anything could happen" – Elena laughed to my face.

We both rejoiced that we finally got each other for our own lives.

- I wanted you Stefan too - she started to talk to me.

- I'm really glad - I answer to her ear but she was sad and grave - What's happend?

- I can love you again, because I never stopped but If you hurt me again I will be beaten. So if you really wanted it - she showed on her body - I will be love you forever but you have to promise me that you won't to hurt me any more - when she stopped talking I felt like tears streamed on my cheeks slowly - Don't cry - she smiled but I understood how an asshole I was for her. Fucking stupid, selfish jerk...

- I'm so sorry for everything again. I know that my apology will never recompense you pain and loneliness but I will try. I will apologize you to every day in different ways.

In the background I heard Ellie's voice singing: "Baby, I'll give you everything you need…".

- I'll give you everything what you need – I said and kissed Elena's sweet, red lips.

- I don't need everything. I just want you, and promise that you always be honest with me.

- I will. – I admitted her with belief. We left the dance floor where the outside of us danced a few other couples.

We left the dance floor where the outside of us danced a few other couples. Hand in hand we walked toward the table, where there was a huge bowl of cherry flavor's punch. I turned around and poured for us drinks to the glasses. At the same time, for two of us joined Bonnie with Matt.

**Elena's POV:**

I stood beside Stefan. Was really happy but still was scared a little bit. If he only plays with me, he breaks me forever. But If I won't try with him now, I will never forgive myself that. Lost chance for be happy. I'll be selfish and say that I deserve a bit for luck. I do, right?

When Salvatore poured drinks for me and himself I felt that someone's touching my shoulder. I turn around my head and saw Bonnie's face on the right side and Matt on the left.

- Tell me please that after this thrilling dance with Salvatore you kicked his ass and you told him that he shouldn't approach to you – I smiled innocently.

- Not exactly… You know… - I began to speak but Stefan after he turned around again finished my sentence.

- We are together now – said and held my hand in his. Bonnie when heard this information spat out punch form her mouth.

- Are you what? – This question was for me but I didn't answer.

- I know that you don't like me but please, try to enjoy with us… - Stefan said with spry smirk.

- Yes, 'cause I really want to believe you in any your words after you asked me about "sexy girl" who came with me… - I looked at his face. He blushed. But it means that he even not recognized me… I started thinking that it was not a game. But he couldn't… After all his words he just couldn't…

- Yes, you should – Stefan probably sensed my confusion, because he squeezed my hand tighter and defied the words of Bonnie – I never leave her alone, any more – he looked me with honestly smile. I smiled too to him.

**_Y este corazón que te robaste,  
Cuando te marchaste.  
Tu te marchaste, con mis besos.  
Con mis besos y mi sueńos._**

_**Y este corazón esta latiendo**_  
_**Cada vez mas lento.**_  
_**Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros.**_  
_**Cómo el fuego no se apagó.**_

_**Sigue ardiendo.**_  
_**Mientras exista el amor.**_  
_**No se apagó el amor.**_


End file.
